Scammed and Deceived
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus starts a blog during his divorce. (Or the one where Sirius has no chill). WolfStar - Muggle!AU - Written for Quidditch League Round 1.


Witten for:

Quidditch League - Round 1

Position: Beater 1

Prompt: Write a writing style you've never written before (eg. poetry, first person, letter!fic)

 _(As I've written so many styles, I decided to go with Blog as it was one of the few I hadn't yet written.)_

Additional Prompt Chosen: (4) Word: Divorce

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry \- Assignment 10 - Women's History - Write your fic in the style of a diary entry

 **A/N**

 **This is a muggle AU where the characters haven't met at Hogwarts.**

 **There is a full stop missing on purpose. [Moony: I can't] the reason it's missing is explained two lines down. It's an intentional mistake because Remus clicked enter too quickly.**

* * *

 **Scammed and Deceived**

2181 words

Thanks to the Harpies for betaing!

* * *

 **Date:** Monday 12th March

 **Feeling:** Scammed and deceived

I lost a bet today.

That's why I'm here writing this. You see, readers (if I get any), I made a bet with my friend, Alice (no nickname for her, she hates nicknames). We sometimes make these really stupid bets over nothing in particular and I usually win. I was overconfident I must admit, so I allowed the stakes to be raised and somehow… somehow I got scammed by her. I'm not sure why this surprises me.

I lost the bet and she had to decide my fate. So for the next year, I'll be writing this blog. We agreed fifty posts, so I've made the choice to post weekly. If I do, it'll be a way to record the next year of my life and it'll be interesting to look back upon.

I'm new to this. I'm not sure what information is even required in one, although I've been told not to put all of my personal details online. I think it's clear to you all that I have no idea what I'm doing or what is going on.

So for today, I'll leave you with just my name.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Comments:** 0

* * *

 **Date:** Monday 19th March

 **Feeling:** Pensive

I did some research since my first post. A blog is an online journal so I was correct in my assumption. I'll be writing mostly about my divorce and being a single parent, possibly with partial custody. Also… whatever happens in my future.

Where to start. Well, today was mostly about me and my wife… soon to be ex-wife. It was sitting around a wooden table discussing everything. Who gets the fancy china? Who gets the television? Who gets the floral chair? It seems like we're fighting over things that don't really matter. The only thing that matters is what happens with our son. Though I'd love custody of him, I know these things usually side with the mother. But that's not a discussion for today. That's going to happen next week.

I'm making sure I get to see him often though. That boy is the light of my life. I admit I was scared when I found out I was to be a dad. I didn't make good choices for a while, but when he arrived… I forgot why I feared being a dad so much. Becoming a father is the best thing to ever happen to me.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Comments:** 0

* * *

 **Date:** Monday 26th March

 **Feeling:** Surprised

It's a strange comfort writing here. I'm getting everything off my chest, whilst also keeping it all to myself.

I had another meeting with the lawyers today. I feared the worst as the mention of custody came up, so imagine my surprise when I was asked to have main custody of my son!

My soon-to-be-ex was offered a job that involved a lot of travelling. The offer was made in between the previous meeting and this. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up, she told me. How could I argue or refuse when that means my son will live with me? It means I get to keep the house since I'm going to be raising him.

Maybe things aren't looking so bad anymore.

I've realised that tags are a thing, so from now on I'll be using them.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Tags:** #SingleDad #Divorce #GreatDay #Moony

* * *

 **Comments:** 1

 _ **Padfoot:** Congrats on your good news - I hope things keep going well!_

* * *

 **Date:** Monday 2nd April

 **Feeling:** Nervous

Well, things are moving fast now. Almost everything has been agreed on so the ball should be rolling, thankfully more amicably than it had been just seven days ago.

And now that's out of my mind, I have something more pressing to think about. Something I hadn't really considered before today. I now have to consider my life as a single father, raising a small child alone. In the past, there's always been someone there to assist me, but once my ex leaves the country, I'll be doing it all alone. The idea is daunting.

Oh, and thank you Padfoot for your nice message. I was quite shocked to have a comment. I'm surprised anyone is even reading this.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Tags:** #SingleDad #Divorce #Moony

* * *

 **Comments:** 1

 _ **Padfoot:** Anytime. I'm sort of a single parent myself. Well, guardian/godfather. I've been where you are, not sure what to do. It'll be hard at first, but you'll quickly get used to it. If you ever need any advice, I'll drop some in the comments._

* * *

 **Date:** Monday 9th April

 **Feeling:** Free

First off, thank you again Padfoot. Your words really helped me knowing that others have managed. Of course I'm fully aware that people raise their children alone across the world, I mean that it's nice to know that there's someone out there that's supportive.

Today the papers were signed and I'm officially a free man. Officially a single father. Officially back on the market, which scares me terribly. I've never been too good at the dating thing. I prefer to lose myself in a book or a good film with my warmest blanket and some hot-chocolate.

Finding the right man or woman isn't a priority just now, but I was separated from my wife for over a year before the subject of divorce came up. I'm not actively seeking to move on, but I won't stop it if it ever happens. Though I've always struggled with relationships. Health being one factor. Shy being the other.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Tags:** #Divorce #Divorced #Single #Free #Scared #Moony

* * *

 **Comments:** 6

 _ **Padfoot:** You know, there are lots of people out there that find shyness a turn on. Not all of us single blokes are looking for someone to take on nights out constantly. There's a certain comfort to curling up on the sofa with someone in your arms whilst you watch TV shows until neither of you can keep your eyes open, just so comfortable with each other that you don't have to strain yourself and make yourself miserable in hopes of making someone else happy. The type of relationship where it's just 'easy' to be with each other. I hope you find yours soon._

 _ **Moony:** I've only just figured out how to reply to comments. That does sound nice - exactly what I want, but when I say shy, I mean I can barely string words together. My ex talked a lot so it evened it out - she didn't mind that I was so quiet at first._

 _ **Padfoot:** Well, there are ways around that. Perhaps getting to know someone beforehand? Have you tried online dating?_

 _ **Moony:** No I haven't. Is it effective?_

 _ **Padfoot:** It has its moments. I'm not having that much luck on it, but I've not done too badly in the past._

 _ **Moony:** I'll give it a look, thank you._

* * *

 **Date:** Friday 11th May

 **Mood:** Overwhelmed

It's been about a month since my divorce was finalised and we're starting to get into a routine. My son will be starting school next year so I'll be applying to local schools.

The past month has been a bit overwhelming. It's why I've taken a month to post my next message rather than weekly like I had planned, but I'm back now. My son has gotten used to his mum not being in the house and has calmed down instead of constantly asking if she'll be home soon.

His behaviour has improved too. I know he misses her - he talks to her on Skype all of the time - but now he's gotten used to me being the main parent in the house.

I signed up to online dating. I haven't had much luck so far. Maybe that'll change. From what I've gathered, ninety per-cent of people dating online aren't interested in (a) single fathers, (b) real relationships - or (c) both.

I'll stick with online dating for now.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Tags:** #SingleDad #OnlineDating #Moony

* * *

 **Comments:** 11

 _ **Padfoot:** Maybe you're trying the wrong sites. Can I recommend 'FindYourSoulmate' - It's my favourite so far._

 _ **Moony:** I've never heard of that one. I just signed up to the first one I could find. I assumed it would all be the same. Plus it was free which is always a bonus._

 _ **Padfoot:** Ah, that's where you're going wrong. You need to search for the best dating sites. Now, this one costs a membership fee but I feel like people who are willing to pay out money to find someone are more genuine in looking._

 _ **Moony:** I'll give it a shot. There appears to be a trial so I can try that out._

 _ **Padfoot:** There is. I hope you have luck on there._

 _ **Moony:** Me too. But what are the odds that I'll find someone who'll meet my requirements?_

 _ **Padfoot:** What are your requirements if you don't mind me asking?_

 _ **Moony:** Just someone who is fine with me being a single parent. Someone who wants to curl up on the sofa and watch movies. Who can make a great hot chocolate and is fine with meals in McDonalds and Pizza Hut and lunch at soft-play centres._

 _ **Padfoot:** You sound perfect. How are you single?_

 _ **Moony:** Unlucky I suppose._

 _ **Padfoot:** Well, I'm sure if I met someone like you in real life…_

* * *

 **Date:** Saturday 19th May

 **Mood:** Relieved

Things are getting better. I managed one day without a terrible tantrum so I count that as progress. Granted there were other people around and my son was distracted by the BBQ and Alice and Frank and their son and the other kids. Still a win in my book.

He was exhausted after just a few hours so unfortunately we had to leave early, but that was fine. I had a book I wanted to finish and some grading for classes next week that I had put off, so I got a good start on both of those.

All in all, a great day. I met nice people and just feel the stresses of dealing with a young child fade away. I'm sure it'll all come rushing back tomorrow.

Sorry about the inconsistency of my posts to anyone reading. Having kids means sometimes I can't get things done.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Tags:** #SingleParent #Progress #BBQ #Moony

* * *

 **Comments:** 15

 _ **Padfoot:** Alice and Frank… in Reading?_

 _ **Moony:** Yes, that's right._

 _ **Padfoot:** I was there. Alice's boy goes to school with my godson. Please tell me you were the one in the green and amber checked cardigan?_

 _ **Moony:** The one Alice told me to burn? Yes, that was me. Small world, isn't it?_

 _ **Padfoot:** Well, I was the one in the leather jacket. Black hair up in a bun, gorgeous arse, beautiful grey eyes (if I do say so myself). Dinner sometime?_

 _ **Moony:** That was you? Why would you want to have dinner with me - you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen!_

 _ **Padfoot:** I like you. I like your updates here and your replies have made me smile. I loved the awful cardigan. I'm also very good at making hot chocolate and cuddling on the sofa. How about it?_

 _ **Moony:** I'd love to!_

 _ **Padfoot:** Brilliant. Send me your number._

 _ **Moony:** I can't_

 _ **Padfoot:** Oh. Well, if dinner was too forward… perhaps another time?_

 _ **Moony:** I'm sorry, I pressed enter by accident and didn't finish that sentence. I don't know how to send messages on here._

 _ **Padfoot:** I tried to send mine but you've marked your account as not accepting PMs. So what I'll do (if it's cool) is get your number from Alice._

 _ **Moony:** Please do! Dinner sounds amazing and I can't wait to officially meet you._

 _ **Padfoot:** I'll call you tonight to arrange. I can't wait to finally talk to you. x_

* * *

 **Date:** Saturday 26th May

 **Feeling:** Happy

This morning I deleted my online dating profiles. I don't need them anymore.

After checking with Alice on how well she knows him, I had lunch with Padfoot on Wednesday and dinner with him on Friday. We're also arranging a playdate on Sunday, even though there are a few years between our boys.

I was sad when me and my ex-wife first split. It felt like I was losing everything. But as time went on, I gained what I needed. I have my son, I have my home and she has her freedom for her job.

I have great friends and I've met someone who makes me feel… more amazing than I can put into words.

I can't wait until tomorrow when I see him again.

 _Moony_

* * *

 **Tags:** #MoonyAndPadfoot #MoonAndStar #Happy #NotSoSingleParent

* * *

 **Comments:** 1

 _ **Padfoot:** Search for me with one of my hashtags: #MoonAndStar because I've only had good things to say about our dates. I can't wait until tomorrow either - I'm counting down the hours until I hear your voice again! In fact, I'm going to call you right now._

* * *

Also written for:

Photography Month - Write your story set in a newspaper, journal or letter format

Writing Club - (era) Trio (Teddy used)

Disney - Write about a character losing a parent

Debate 1 - Era: trio


End file.
